silent wishes
by abbey-hathaway
Summary: Rose has not talked since her family left her at ST Vlad's, she never met lissa, but what happens when the new kid christian starts to hang out with rose, will he help her talk, better summary inside ! :
1. Chapter 1

Silent Wishes

Summary:

Rose hathaway has no friends and never meet lissa, Rose has never talked since her mum left her at ST Vladmir's. Then one day rose meets Christian, a new kid. They start to hang out, Will christian help rose talk and what will happen when stirgoi attack the school? Read to find out!

Chapter 1

(RPOV)

A was awoken to the sound of my alarm going off, i pressed down hard on the button on the alarm clock and rose from my bed. I dragged myself over to the mirror to look at myself, my long dark brown hair was everywhere and i had dark circles under my eyes. I was up all night thinking and having nightmares about how my family had abandoned me when i was younger, they left me at ST Vladmir's to fend for myself, i have never seen my parents again.

Ever since my family left me i have never spoke to anyone, the teachers try to make me speak but i just don't, i have not spoken in so long that i have kind of forgotten how to.

After looking at myself in the mirror i hoped into the shower, i left the hot water role down my body. After my shower i got dressed i put on a pair of black denim jeans and a red tank top with black ballet flats. I then brushed my hair and teeth and left my room.

I walked down to the cafeteria with a book and pen in my hands, if anyone would ask me something i would just write the answer down, but no one ever talked to me they just star at me as i walk past them like i am dead or something.

I got to the cafeteria and grabbed an apple and orange juice, i decided to aviod the stars to just eat my breakfast as i walked to class. My first class is French then combat class. I hated combat class, one i had to fight with someone, 2 i did not really know how to fight. I walked past everyone talking to people, everyone seemed to have friends but me, as i was thinking i walked start past Valissa Dragomir and her bitchie friends, they always make fun of me because i have no friends and i never speak but i just don't care, they are all royal moroi. All the royals talk and hang out together to get all the gossip, to me there are stuck up bitches.

I walked into the french class and sat down at the desk at the back closed to the window, i always sit at the back so teachers don't ask me questions. About 10 minutes later everyone was in class and the french teacher was at her desk getting ready for class. Then the door opened and in came some royal moroi and a guardian. I did not want to become a guardian cause i will probaly have to guard some royal sob. The moroi came up to the teahcer and handed her a note, miss Mino {french teahcers name} read the note and nodded. "Ok class we have a new student here today his name is Christian Ozera, please make him welcome", Miss Mino annoucend. Yep he was a royal but there were not many Ozera royal's left most of them died or became Strigoi. But christian looked different he kind of looked a little cute.

"Rose", Miss Mino said taking me out of my thoughts and back to calss. "Can you can please help Mr Ozera with class?", She asked. I just nervoulsy nodded my head in aggrement. And christian came walking down to my desk to sit next to me.

Sorry for the short chapter i just wanted to start it off, the next chapter will be much longer, well i hope you liked my first chapter and please review!

:)


	2. the attic

Thanks for the review's, sorry for the spelling mistakes!

Enjoy this chapter! :)

CHAPTER 2

Christian walked down to my desk and starred at me. He had black hair and ice blue eyes, he had pale skin like every other moroi. "Hi can you please help me?", christian asked well pulling up a seat next to me. I nodded and pulled out my note pad and pen to write what we were doing. "Umm what are you doing?", christian asked looking confused.

_**I am writing down what we have to do**__. _I wrote my answer and christian still looked confused. "Can't you just tell me what we are doing instead of writing it down?" Christian asked. "She does not talk, rose has never talked since she got here", Lissa told christian. Christian just nodded then turned back to me, "Ok well then i might just go ask someone else what to do, thanks...i guess", Christian said before walking down to where Mason sat. Mason is a dhampir boy, he has light orange hair and blue eyes.

As christian left i felt a little let down and alone. "See no one likes you", lissa told me. I ran out of the class upset and alone. I looked back once before leaving to see christian looking worried then he kept talking to mason like nothing was wrong.

I ran as fast as i could to the church. I like to go to the church, because up the top of the church was the church's attic. No one goes up there except for me. It has boxes of books and a lot of dust. I walk into the attic and sit next to the window.

My tears rolled down my eyes and hit the ground, i came up to the attic to think about my family. All i know about my family is that i have a mum, dad and a brother called Ben. I was deep in thought when i heard footsteps getting closer to the attic door. I hide behind a box of books incase it was a teacher coming. The door nob turned and in came MR Crawford. He grabbed a box then left. When i was sure that Mr Crawford was gone i went back to sitting next to the window.

About 10 minutes later I heard footsteps coming up to the attic again. Probably just another teacher. I decided to just stay where i was, because i was supposed to be in class so i would just get dragged back to class. I watched as the door nob turned and in came Christian. i wonder why he is here i thought.

"Sorry to disturb you but i came here looking for you, when you left you looked really upset" Christian said well walking slowly up to me.

I grabbed my book and pen and wrote, _**You did not disturb me, but why would you come looking for me. **_"I wanted to know if you were alright", Christian answered my question. _**I am fine you can go now**_. i wrote before looking back out at the window. "So you really don't talk?", Christian asked sitting next to me. I just nodded. "Why don't you talk?", Christian asked. I turned to look at him. I got my pen and book and wrote why_** I have not talked since my family left me here, they have never visited or communicated to me. So since they have left i decided never to talk, Since i have not talked in so long I have kind of forgot how to talk to.**_

After Christian read what i wrote he hugged me, i just sat there in his embrace.

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, please review!

;)


	3. I h8e Lissa

THANKS FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS, SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS BUT GOT TESTS AT SCHOOL! WELL HERE IS ...

CHAPTER 3

"Well we better go, we have already missed out on 1 class", Christian told me, as he stretched before getting up. He held out a hand to help me up, i grabbed it and got up. i nodded in agreement to what he had said. "Do you want to sit together at lunch?", christian asked and again i nodded my head in agreement.

We walked out of the church as we did the cold winter breeze hit us, i shivered as goose bumps started to appear up my arms and legs. As i started to freeze Christian took off his jacket and put it around me. I tried to return it to him but he kept it on me. "Don't worry about me i will be fine" Christian argued. I knew he was lying because goose bumps started to appear on his arms and legs now. I got my book and pen and wrote _**Thanks but you did not need to U look cold . **_"I am fine now come the faster we walk the quicker we can get inside", christian replied to my message and grabbed my hand and we started to walk to the cafe.

When we got to the cafe everyone was sitting down talking in groups, and as christian and i walked in everyone went quiet and starred at us, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBELM?", christian yelled. Everyone went back to there talking. "I have to go to the feeders but do you wanna get a table?", Christian asked, i nodded and christian left. I went to get something to eat. People still starred at me but i did not care, i get used to people starring at me.

I grabbed an apple and bottle of water for lunch and found a table that Christian and i could sit at. As soon as i sat down lissa and her followers walked up to me, "Why is the new kid hanging out with you?", lissa asked, i did not answer but looked around. "Oh yah the loser doesn't talk, anyways i heard christian talking before to mason saying 'look at that loser what is her probelm?', he is just hanging out with you cause mason dared him to, well bye", lissa told me before walking away.

_What i thought christian liked me, _I thought to myself, i then saw christian walking up to wear i was sitting, i did not want to be embarrassed again so before christian could sit down i got off my sit and ran, i don't know where i was running i just needed to get out, tears started leaking out of my eyes, "Rose what is wrong?", i heard christian say before running.

I ran out onto the oval and saw a cabin up ahead so i decided to run there, since no one ever went there. When i got up to the door of the cabin i opened to door and the door knob feel off. But the door still opened so i pushed it open more and went in, it was very dusty inside. As i walked in i saw that there was a tv, couch and a kitchen in hear. I walked slowly over to the couch and layed down.

I started thinking about what had happened today, i actually thought christian liked me but he was just joking and when i thought he actually cared about me he was just being stupid. And i actually liked him, i thought he liked me too, but i was wrong no one likes me though, my family don't like me, kids in my class think that i am wried and now a guy i really liked doesn't like me.

I layed on the couch in the cabin till i fell into a deep sleep.

CPOV

I think i really like rose, i thought as i back from the feeders. i don't even care if she doesn't talk, our relationship doesn't need a voice just love.

As i walked up to rose, she ran from me, tears escaped her eyes as she left. "Rose What is wrong?", i yelled as she ran out of the cafe. I saw lissa sitting at her table laughing with her followers. I stormed over to her, "What did you do?", i asked angrily. I didn't even care if everyone was starring at me. "Me, i did nothing", lissa replied looking hurt that i had excused her. "WHAT DID YOU DO?", i yelled at her again. "MR Ozera, that is no way to speak to people. My office. Now", i heard Kirova{i have no clue how to spell her name}, yell at me. As she left the cafe i followed her, i could hear lissa laughing again.

"Why were you yelling at Miss Dragomir?", Kirova asked, as i sat in her office, she starred at me with wonder and anger. "Because she had rose-", i started but she interrupted. "I know what rose is like, I will speak to lissa later. has rose spoke to you?", Kirova asked with hope. "no,why?", i asked. "Rose has not spoken since her parents left her, she won't even speak to teachers not even me. we have tried, she won't socialize with other students either. You are the first person she has ever hung out with, don't waste your time with her, Mr ozera. You are free to go now", Kirova said. And i left.

I wonder where rose was, i really hate lissa for whatever she did. But i just hope rose is ok. Maybe she is at her room, i thought. I so i walked to her room. Well walking to her room i got a lot of stars from kids who saw me yelling at lissa before but i did not care as long i found rose. When i got to rose's room i banged on her door for 5 minutes then i gave up hope, i even yelled out her name and said 'rose it is me, christian' and 'rose i am sorry for whatever lissa said, let me explain'. But still not response. I decided to keep looking even though i have classes i did not care.

I walked out to the oval and saw a cabin in the distance, i thought it would be a good idea to see if rose was there. I as i approached the cabin i saw the door was open, i pushed it open more to see inside to see rose asleep on the couch, i sighed in relief to know she was ok, i walked over to her and slightly pushed her, and soon enough she was awake.

"Rose i am so sorry for what ever lissa said it is not true", i said as she opened her eyes, i hugged her, and she pushed me back. "What is wrong?what did lissa say? are you ok?", i asked all in 1 breathe. i took awhile for rose to get what i was saying but she finally got it all but it kinda sounded like this 'whatwrong?whatdidlissay?areok?'. She got her book and pen that was on the ground next to the couch and started to write _**Lissa told me that you were only talking to me cause mason dared you and she told me that you thought i was wried and a loser, is it true?. **_After i finished reading it i replied, "Of course not i would never think that, you might not believe this but i really like you. You know like, like-like". _**I REALLY like you 2. **_Rose replied and with that i kissed her and she kissed back.

I hope you liked it, i tried to make it extra LONG! please review!

:)


	4. fire

Sorry i have not updated in a while but i have been busy well anyways here is chapter

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of an alarm going off, i turned over to my side, i was laying down in my bed. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was only 4:00am, i thought it was my alarm lock going off so i pressed down on the off button on the clock but the alarm kept going. Thats when i knew what the alarm was, it was the fire alarm, i jumped out of my bed and raced to my door and opened it. I looked out of the door to see there was fire all around me, i had no way of getting out without being burnt by the fire. I closed my door and looked around my room for any possible ways of getting out, nope. Wait my window, i thought, i ran to my window, i turned bak to my door to see it starting to catch on fire, i was running out of time.

I opened the window and looked down, if i jumped i could get hurt but if i stay i will get killed by the fire. I choose the window, i slowly climbed out of the window, i could now see everything outside and to my left on the oval i saw everyone standing in rows of there classes. When i was fulling out my window i could feel the wind blowing at me, my feet were on the side of the window, i tried to find a way to limb down the wall, but there were no options, i could now hear fire trucks coming, thats when i thought to go bak inside my room because they could put the fire out then find me. I once again slowly went through the window.

When i got through i ran past the fire and went to my bathroom and closed the door behind me, i sat down in the bath tub and waited.

It felt like forever and still no one had come to save me, there was smoke starting to fill the bathroom, and it was getting hotter by the minute, i started to run out of oxygen and started breathing in smoke. I coughed as the smoke filled my lungs thats when i started to get dizzy and before i knew it i had passed out.

CPOV

When i heard the fire alarm going off i ran out of my room with everyone else, i hope rose is ok i thought as i ran to the oval. Everyone was out on the oval sitting in classes i went to mine, thats when kirova started calling out peoples names, you could just hear people replying as the fire was roaring as it grew bigger "Christian Ozera?",I heard my name being called pulling me out of my thoughts. "Here", I replied, then i looked bak at the fire burning the school. "Rose Hathaway?", Kirvoa said, there was no answer. But rose never talked so it was quite, "Rose can you please stand?", kirvoa asked. But no one stood up. "Has anyone seen rose?", kirova asked, now i was getting worried, then kirvoa went and talked to the teachers, Then the fire trucks came roaring down the road towards us, when they got here the got the hose and started splashing water at the fire. I couldn't stand waiting here for rose, so i got up and ran towards where rose's room is located, Some of the teachers tried to stop me but i kept running, as i got closer to the dhampir dorms the heat nearly knocked me out but i kept running. Since i am a fire user i can control the fire, so as i ran in i made the fire move out of my way.

I finally got to rose's room and knocked the door down and ran in, her room was full of smoke and there was fire surrounding it. I could not find rose so i looked in the bathroom, the door was closed so i had to knock it down again, when i got in i saw rose laying in the bath tub, her eyes where closed and i was not sure if she was breathing, picked her up bride style and carried her outside making sure the fire did not touch her.

By the time i got out of the building i was coughing, but most of the fire had gone sine the fire fighters got rid of it with the hose.

As i got further away from the building teachers surrounded me and and rose, there was a doctor there with a stretcher so i put rose down and the doctors took her to the infirmary, luckily that was still standing. "Mr ozera, you should have not done that but still thank you, now go see if rose is ok", kirova told me, i think she found out that me and rose were dating, i nodded to what she had said and ran to the infirmary, running past kids that just stood there starring at me. I hope rose is ok...

I hope you liked it, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, please review and sorry if it is to short i have 3 assignments due this week so i have been very busy!

:)


	5. hospital

Sorry i have not updated in ages but on a good point i have finished all my tests so i will have way more time to update! and here is chapter

5

RPOV

I woke to a bright light shinning into my eyes, it made my eyes burn but after a while my eyes adjusted to the brightness, i then reliazed i was in a hospital bed, which i must have be in the infirmary, but how did that happen? Last thing i remember was being in my room almost dyeing. Fire. I then reliazed there had been a fire, i hope christian was ok, i thought to myself. I then looked over to my right to see Christian sleeping peacefully on a dull looking chair.

I slowly moved my body up and to the side so i could wake Christian up to ask how I ended up here, I slightly pushed him, still no movement from christian, I pushed him a bit harder and my only reply was "Mummy i don't wanna go to school today, leave me alone", stupid christian. This time i pulled at his arm and again my reply was "5 more minutes". There was no way of getting christian up so I called a nurse for a bucket of water, she came back and gave it to me looking confused at the same time. She quickly left though, I slowly picked up the bucket and tipped it over Christian's head. Half way through pouring it over his head, christian woke up looking very angry. Then he saw me and his face went from angry to happy. "You are ok", christian yelled well getting up. I nodded well laughing to what he had just said, "How are you feeling?" christian asked as I got back into my bed, I nodded as meaning yes.

"Well i am glad you are ok, when i went in to save you i thought you were dead, you didn't look like you were breathing. The nurse said that you just made alive, if you were in there for 5 more minutes you would have died", Christian told me, he looked upset. Tears were flowing down my checks and onto the didn't say anything, he just came up onto the bed and laid with me, with his arm around my waist.

Then my world started spinning and soon it was black.

I woke up to the sound of people talking, i fluttered my eyes open to see people surrounding me, 1 of the people were christian, then there was kirova and the nurse. It was just a dream then, I didn't tip water on christian. Damm. I looked down at my body to see i had a cast on my arm, and burn marks all down my leg. It felt like millions of needles being stabbed into my legs. Nobody noticed yet that i was awake, so i coughed, bad idea when i did my mouth burned like drinking fire. They all turned to me, "How are you feeling?" the nurse asked, I shook my head meaning i was not ok. "Your arm is broken and you have server burning on your leg, you are lucky to be alive but your burns are that bad that we need to take you to LA, cause there is a specialist there that can take care of the burns", The nurse explained to me, i just sat there in shock, how did it become that bad.

Christian handed me my notepad that i write done on and my pen, I wrote _**So why were you auguring?. **_"Because Christian wants to come with you when you go to LA, but i said no", Kirova told me. _**Please can he come. **_I wrote, i put on a very sad face and starred at kirova so did christian but he did not do very well at it. "Fine, you will only miss out on 3 weeks of school though. Now rest", kirova stated before she walked out of my room. The nurse followed kirova out too, giving me and christian some alone time. "How are you?", christian asked as he sat down on the chair next to my bed, _**Good. How did i get out alive, i thought i was going to die? **_I asked christian. "Well when i found that you were still in the building i ran to save you, when i got to your room everywhere i looked there was fire, I couldn't find you, then i saw that the bathroom door was just open so i pushed it open to see you laying there, i thought you were dead, you had burns up your legs and your arm looked broken from when the roof started to cave in, So anyway i carried you out and then the nurse's took you here", Christian told. _**Thank you so much, i don't know how i can ever repay you, I love you so much. **_I wrote down, i pushed myself up so i could hug christian. "It's fine, I am just glad you are ok, I love you too, Now rest. We will have a long plane ride from here to LA, we are leaving tonight so i will pack your stuff", Christian replied. "Bye", Christian added at the end. Then he left, but before he shut the door i whispered, "Thank you".

CPOV

i was about to close Rose's door when i heard a faint whisper saying "Thank you", i knew it was rose but i didn't say anything, i Just left her to sleep. I Loved rose so much. Then i heard footsteps coming up from behind me, before i got a chance to see who it was i knocked out, my world went black as i fell to the ground...

**I hope you liked it, please review and i will update tomorrow!**

**;)**


	6. Gone

Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for the spelling mistakes anyways here is chapter 

6

RPOV

It has been 3 days since Christian has gone missing, I really miss him. The last time I saw him was when he came to visit me. My burns have healed now but I still have a broken arm. No one knows where Christian is, Kirova had said that he was kidnapped by strigoi, but I don't know. There have been kids disappearing all week. There have been heaps of new guardians coming from everywhere to protect the moroi, and now all the dhampirs have to get mentors, so they can train us faster then we will have to protect a moroi before we graduate. I wanted to protect Christian but he is gone so kirova said I will probably have to guard Lissa or Mia. Mia was a girl non royal moroi, she looked like she was 2 years younger then me but she is 3 weeks older then me, she has long curly blonde hair, pale white skin and dark green eyes. She was one of Lissa's friends.

I was running to the gym, I was meeting my new mentor today, all i knew about him was that his name was Dimitri Belikov and that he had just moved here from Russia. As I got closer to the gym I noticed a really tall guy standing near track. Once I got up to him I saw just how tall he was, He had dark brown shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes. "Hello I am Dimitri Belikov, I will be your mentor. Kirova wanted me to tell you that some guardians are going out to search for the missing kids today",Dimitri told me. I just waved, No one knew i talked but I think Christian did. Christian. Just thinking about Christian made me want to cry, he was so hot, kind, caring, He helped me when everyone else just laughed at me. "And kirova said you don't talk much, well you don't talk at all is that true?", He asked, I nodded in agreement. I had just noticed this but This Dimitri was kind of hot and well good looking. "Well ok then, we will start off with 30 laps, then you can go. But once your arm has healed you will have to do 50 laps", He told me. What. I just looked at him in disbelief i Have never even ran 10 laps and he is expecting me to run 30, I don't think I will be able to feel my legs when I am done.

(1 hour later)

I was dead, I could hardly breath, my looks felt like jelly and I am pretty sure I was going to faint any minute, "Well good job, you can go get changed and head to class, have fun", Dimitri told me before he left me to get changed. I walked into the changing rooms, I put on Black skinny jeans and a black and red tank top, Then I put some black ballet flats. I walked out of the gym and was about to go to French class, when I bumped into Alberta, she looked very upset, I wonder why. "Rose, we found the children that have gone missing and killed the strigoi, but We couldn't find Christian", Alberta told me. What. Christina was still missing, and that means he could be dead. "I am sorry Rose but he are not going to keeps looking Christian", Alberta told me, she looked very upset. I ran, I don't know where, I just needed to get away, So Christian is missing and they are not going to find him.

I am sorry this is so short but here it is, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I will try to update soon. please review!

:)


	7. moved on

Soory{ mixture of so and sorry} for not updating in for ever, thanks for all the revies, here is chapter...

7

RPOV

I kept running, I could not handle my feelings anymore, I needed to get away, I had to find Christian. Thousands of thoughts rushed around my head as I ran, the cool air hit me in the face making my face feel numb and my arm hair blow everywhere. I was running when I suddenly banged into what felt like a wall, whatever it was it knocked me onto my butt. Tears were still rolling down my face as a hand grabbed me up. It was Dimitri, "Oh rose what is wrong?", Dimitri asked, looking very concerned. I had no paper with me so I had no choice but to talk, "Christian is gone, No one is going to find him", I got out before falling to the ground in shock and sadness. I looked up to see Dimitri looking concerned and shocked since he had never heard me speak. "Get up roza, we can talk over here on the seat", Dimitri told me, pulling out his hand for me to grab. I grabbed it and he helped me up. We walked over to the seat and sat down, As I sat I noticed how beautiful Dimitri's eyes were, and his hair and his, Everything. Dimitri had the eyes that you could melt into and his hair was deep brown, but what toped it off was his slight russian accent, it laced every word he said. He was like a god.

"Rose, Rose. Did you hear what I said?", Dimitri asked looking concerned once again, but he quickly hid it with his guardian mask. "Sorry I was thinking", I replied. "I asked What is wrong", Dimitri asked. "Well I found out that Strigoi came and took Christian, they had a search but could not find him, and now they have given up hope on finding him. I mean he is an effin Royal", I protested, yelling at the last part. "I was there when we find the other students, we did find something about Christian, we found his blood on the ground. The other students think that strigoi had taken him and killed him", Dimitri told me looking very upset. I couldn't take it anymore I cried for what felt like forever, I buried my face into Dimitri's chest and Dimitri just patted my back and coed "Roza", Into my ear. He then kissed me on the check. And thats how me and Dimitri started dating, he helped me get over Christian and once I turned 18 we announced our love to everyone. Lissa and I started hanging out, I found out that she was only being mean because she has a spirit power, which builds up darkness over time that makes her mean. I made over friends to like Eddie Castile, and Mia. I still miss Christian but everyone said he was dead. We had a funeral for Christian that was the worst day of my life but I had great friends and a fantastic boyfriend there for me.

Six years later...

RPOV

I now live with Dimitri at the court, I became Lissa's Guardian. Lissa married Arron, and Mia Started dating Eddie and are getting married in a few months. Dimitri and I are still dating i just can't go any further then that, I still have feelings for Christian. "Come get up rose", Dimitri told me well pocking my arm. "I am up, I'm up", I replied. I rose from my bed. I looked to see Dimitri kneeled down on 1 leg with a black box in his hand. Oh god he is going to purpose to me. "Rosemarie Louise Hathaway will you do the honor of marrying me?"...

I hope you like it, please review. I will try and update tomorrow!

:)


	8. authors note realllllly small chapter

Thanks for all the great reviews I have got, for all the people who LOVE Christian as much as I do then don't worry cause Christian will be back in the story very soon. And sorry I HATE Author Updates like everyone else but I won't be able to Update for about a week and 1/2 because I am going camping. I can take my laptop so I will be able to write more chapters but I will not be able to put them on the internet because there is no internet in the middle of nowhere. So when I get back to civilization I will put all the chapter I produce on. I am really sorry I will try to do about 4 chapter well I am away! Anyways since I have a lot of updates I have done a small chapter here it is... chapter

8

He just proposed to me, What am I going to say. Yes, no. I don't know, I still have feelings for Christian, even though everyone said he was dead he still had a place in my heart. "I am really sorry but I... I can't I still love Christian even though he is... is dead, Maybe one day I will marry you but not yet. I am really sorry", I told him, I felt very upset. "Rose...Rose Alberta wants to see you ASAP", Lissa yelled from her room. Her room was right next to mine. "Ok", I yelled back. I got up out of bed. "I can wait Roza", Dimitri replied. I gave him a sorry smile. I got dressed in leggings and a red tank top, I then slipped on some red ballet flats and ran down to Alberta's office. Alberta moved to the court when I came which was good since She was like a mum to me. "What... What is it", I asked, sill puffing since I had ran to her office. "Rose, You know how Christian went missing, well we found him. He is in hospital now, would you like to go see-", I cut Alberta off, as I started running as fast as possible to the Hospital. Christian is ok...

Sorry that it is sooooo short but I have to start packing for a camping trip. YAY {fake enthusiasm}. Yah don't have to update if you don't wanna since it this does not really count as a chapter!

:)


	9. Chapter 9

Right now I am driving to some place very far away, but when you get this I will be home, anyways here is chapter

9

RPOV

I ran to the hospital, I banged open the front doors and everyone who was inside starred at me, well more like glared at me since I made such a loud noise, But I don't care, all I want is to see Christian, But what if I see him and have to choose between him and Dimitri. I would never be able to do that. I ran over to the desk puffing very loud, "Can... I ... please see...Christian", I asked, taking a breaths in between. "Down the hall, room 22", I desk lady replied. I didn't have time to say thanks I was already running down the hall.

I kept running till I saw a door that had number 22 on it, I pushed the door open to see Christian laying there kissing a girl. What. I thought he loved me. It took a few seconds for them to notice that I was in the room, and when they did Christian looked heart broken. The girl on the other hand looked angry probably because i just interrupted there make out session. "Rose I need to tell you something", Christian said. "No don't worry and I have moved on too, I am happy, you look happy just never speak to me again", I yelled at him. Then I ran. I ran out of the hospital, to my left I saw Dimitri, Eddie and Lissa I am guessing that they all knew the news, because they all looked sad, I was going to go to them but I did not want them to see me like this so I kept running till I saw the cabin where me and Christian and I had once been. I opened the door to see everything in place just like before, except one thing a note. I walked over to it and picked it up, I read

_**Dear Rosemarie,**_

_**I am Alexis or if you don't know me yet I am Christian's girlfriend, and soon to be wife and your worst enemy. I am writing this to tell you if you don't leave now I will get strigoi to hunt you down and kill you and if you tell Christian or anyone about this I will kill you, lissa and Dimitri. So keep your mouth shout.**_

_**-A**_

I felt scared, if I tell anyone I will die, I ran back to my room before anyone could find me, I grabbed my clothes and throw them in a suitcase, I quickly wrote a note.

_**Dear Dimitri, Lissa and others,**_

_**I am sorry to leave but I have to, Alexis, Christian girlfriend is going to kill me if I don't leave, beware of her I think something is wrong with her. I will return soon, I hope. Love Rose**_

After I wrote the note I was about to leave when suddenly someone came from behind me, "Finally you are going, bout time", I heard someone say, as I looked around I saw Alexis holding my shoulder. "Get the fuck away from me", I yelled. "Don't you fuckin yell at me", Alexis replied, she was getting angry now, her face was turning red. "What do you want with me and my friends anyways?", I asked. "I want you dead", Alexis replied, then she disappeared, where did she go. How did she leave so fast and what did she want with me?

I hope you like it, I will update tomorrow, well in your case I will be updating the next chapter in about 2 seconds LOL

:)


	10. WHAT WHO HOW?

chapter...

10

RPOV

I was about to leave when I thought, _Why should I leave. Alexis should leave. _I put my stuff away and went down to the guardian's HQ. Once I arrived at the guardian's HQ i noticed that no one was in here, which was good. I sneaked over to the file cabnet, and slowly opened the draw, I looked through all the file till I found Alexis Badica. I took her file and ran back to my room. Once I got to my room I made sure that Dimitri hasn't here then I ran to my bed and sat down. This what it said. {Bold writing is what Rose is thinking}

Name: Alexis Paige Badica **Must be a relation on some sort**

Dhampir/Moroi: Dhampir

Family: Died in house fire

Adopted Family: Badica's Family died in house well Alexis was home. Family found decapitated. **Not suspicious at all**

Orphanage: Nuns Orphanage, burnt down[In Australia] **Why was she in Australia?**

description : Orange hair, Brown eyes, Scar on her face. **What but Alexis' has blonde hair and green eyes and I never noticed her scar.**

There was something different Alexis, every family and place she has been at they all die. I have to tell Dimitri and Lissa before they get hurt. I ran to Lissa's room, "Lissa, Lissa I need you", I yelled out the front of her door, I banged againest her door till she caem. "Whats wrong?", Lissa asked, looking concered. "It is Alexs, she is not who you thought she was", I told her, puffing. "There is nothing wrong with Alex she is FINE, god your just jealous cause Alex is with Christian. And before you go Your not guarding me anymore", Lissa replied. WHAT. What was that all about?


	11. help!

Ok for people who don't understand what is happening at the moment, then this chapter will help. Anyways here is chapter...

11

RPOV

I don't understand, me and Liss were supposed to be best friends but now just then she was evil, it was like she was under some kind of spell. I slowly walked back to my room, not even looking up to see where I was going, my feet controlled me and I was pretty sure that I was not going in the direction of my home, But I didn't mind, I just kept walking till I ran into something, well more like somebody. I fell to the ground with a loud thump. I looked up to be greeted with a hand in front of my face, i grabbed onto the persons hand and they pulled me up. Once I was on my feet again I had a chance to look at who this person was. Dimitri. I had ran into Dimitri, thank god. "Oh thank god I found you Dimitri, I need To tell you something", I told him. "Rose not right now I am going to meet Alexis, I am going to train her", Dimitri replied. "No Dimitri you can't train Alexis she is evil, she will brainwash you", I told Dimitri with pleading eyes. "Rose get over yourself, your not a child anymore. Grow UP", Dimitri replied,and then he just stormed away. But what he said really hurt. _Grow UP _and he said Rose and not Roza. Maybe I was being silly maybe I was wrong about Alexis but that still doesn't change why she wanted me to leave and how her files did not describe how Alexis looked.

I had a lot to think about, but I needed help, so I ran to the only person I know who could help me well if he wasn't brain washed first...

I ran as fast as I could to Adrain's room, hoping he had not been brain washed, if he had then my last resource would have to be Chirstian, and I really didn't want to see Christian. As soon as I got to Adrian's I banged on his door with my fist. After what seamed forever Adrain finally answered the door. "Finally, I thought you were dead", I told Adrian as I walked inside his room. "Hi to you too, come on in", Adrain replied with sarcasm in his voice."Sorry, I am just really tried and confused", I told Adrain as he showed me to his lounge room, I sat down on his couch. "Well what's wrong?", Adrain asked with concern on his face.

I had started hanging out with Adrain since I moved to the Court, he was not like other Royal Moroi, he was kind and caring and not rude and selfish. Adrain had started getting feelings for me, I could tell but I could never return the feelings, I was still in love with Christian and I would always will.

I told Adrain everything that had happened between Alexis and I, I showed Adrian Alexis' file and then told him about how Lissa and Dimitri had been acting wried. When I had finished telling Adrain, he was deep in thought. "Are you sure she is Dhampir, that could be another lie, and we need to find out more about her past like why she was in Australia, and don't worry I believe you and will help you", Adrain told me. "Thank you so much Adrain, you are the only person I have left", I replied, to Adrain, then i hugged him. "Why don't you get some sleep, you can sleep in my room and I will sleep on the couch?", Adrain asked. "Ok", I replied. "Good night", Adrain said, "Good night", I replied, before walking to Adrian's bedroom...

And sorry if I put 2 'gg's in 1 word, the button on my G key has broken, so if I have and I forgot to delete it then sorry :P

p.s sorry it is such a short chapter but i promise the next chapter will be much longer, I have been very busy I had the short stack concert yesterday and i just finished my last week of school for this term, but now that it is the school holidays i will be able to update much more often, I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

well I worked on this for 3 days so I hope you like this, thanks for all the great reviews, anways here is chapter ...

12

RPOV

I rose from my bed, I felt like I was being watched, I looked around Adrian's room till I found 2 green eyes starring at me, I jumped in surprise till I reliazed it was Adrian, "Omg Adrian, you scared me to death", I yelled, hit him on the arm playfully. "Well sorry, it is 8:30 and I was wondering when you were going to wake from the dead, so I came to see if you were awake", Adrian replied. "Well I am awake now you can leave so I can change?",I asked Adrian, and And Adrian left. I walked over to my bed, well Adrian's bed but I slept in it, so it was mine. Next to the bed was a neatly stacked pile of clothes, and on top was a purple towel. I grabbed the pile and walked to the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom.

I walked into the bathroom, and stripped down, I then looked in the mirror, to see my hair everywhere and my eyes red and puffy, Was I crying last night? I didn't think anything of it and walked over to the shower and turned it on, When the water was warm enough, I walked into the shower, I let the warm water soak into my hair, and roll down my body. I stood there starring at the wall, just thinking about everything, Maybe Alexis is not controlling Dimitri And Lissa? Maybe Lissa And Dimitri just don't want me around anymore?

After ten minutes I got out of the shower and dried my body with a towel, then I looked in the mirror to see that my hair was still tangly, So I grabbed a hairbrush from a cupboard under the sink and quickly brushed my hair, then I picked up the clothes that Adrian had gave me, Ripped Jeans and a black Tank top, with undies and a bra. I don't even want to know how he got them. I just got dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

I saw Adrian sitting on the couch in the lounge room, I walked over to him, I noticed that Adrian had a lot of papers on the table. "Hey Adrian, thanks for the clothes", I said as I sat down, next to him. "That's ok, now I have some paper work here about Alexis, and I have a surprise for later", Adrian replied. A surprise, I wonder what it could be, but I didn't bother asking I just grinned back. I love Surprise's, even better when the surprise was for me.

"Ok now I found out that Alexis' family died in a house fire, but Alexis was in the house, then I found out that a year later she was in another fie incident at the Nuns Orphanage, In Australia, so we have to found out why she was in Australia and why does every place she go It ends up in flames", Adrian explained. "What if she burns down St Vladimir?", I replied. "Yeah, but it gets weirder, when the bodies of the people in the fire incident were found, there body was cut, stabbed, decapitated", Adrian said. "Oh and for your surprise you are going to need this", Adrian said, then handed me a ticket that said _**Short stack concert Location: Festival hall When: 9th of july 2011 seat: 12 row: A **_

"ADRIAN, I love you, are you coming? how'd you know I love Short stack? I love you", I said all at once, and gave Adrian a big bear hug. "Well, I am not going someone else is, and I know you love Short stack because you walk around with tank top's that say _SHORT FUCKING STACK, _and I know you love me", Adrian replied. "I have to get ready", I told him, I said. "Ok, I will keep looking for clues about Alexis, and don't get into trouble", Adrian replied, I waved before I ran back to my room. I ran past Dimitri, He looked angry, but I didn't care. I was going to dump Dimitri, but I wasn't going to do it now, I have better things to do.

When I got up to my room, I Noticed all Dimitri's stuff was gone, good he is out. I ran to my Closet and opened it, I found my _Short fucking stack _Top, and put it on, then I looked for my black ripped jeans. When I found them I took my other jeans off and pulled on the skinny black, ripped jeans. Then I put on my dock marten Black, Army Boots. I then grabbed my black backpack and put in there my purse, the short stack ticket, my phone and my ipod touch. I ran back to Adrian's house. When I got there I banged on the door, "How am I supposed to get there?", I asked, well puffing from running to much. "Well I will drop you off at the train station and you can get the train to Southern Station, the walk to Festival Hall", Adrian replied, well grabbing his keys.

Adrian didn't have a car, he had a monster car, I had to climb on top of the wheel just to get up, well Adrian had stairs, lucky Bitch. I got Dirt on my jeans, and just glared at Adrian for most Of the trip to The train station, Adrian just chuckled. Well driving I put on my makeup, Black eyeliner, Black eye shadow, Mascara, and red lipstick. I was ready to rock this place.

When we Got to the train station, I was about to get out of the car, when Adrian passed me a ticket, "Thanks but you didn't need to buy me a train ticket, I was just going to hide under a seat, and ride for free", I told him. "I wouldn't want my angel to get dirty", Adrian replied, I just hit on the back of the head, and jumped out of the car. I waved goodbye and walked over to the station, where the train was already there.

I walked up to the train, and got on, I walked up and down the train carriage about 3 times before I found a seat. I would be sitting next to one hot, guy, he had black hair, was wearing all black and was really pale. I sat down, and turned to the guy, "I like the window seat", I told him. Then the hotty turned around, it was Christian. "You want it-", Christian was cut off when he saw that it was me. "Yeah I do, and why are you here?", i asked, well Christian got up out of his seat, I sat down next to the window. "Well Adrian gave me tickets to short stack, why are you here?", Christian replied. What, I really hate Adrian right now. "Adrian", Was all I said. "Well where are you sitting?", I asked, well maybe he is sitting really far away. "Seat 11, row A, You?", Christian replied. "Seat 12, row A, right next to you", I told him. "Well this could be good, we haven't seen each other in ages and I have something to say, I am not dating Alexis, She only wanted me so she could get to Dimitri, I am sorry", Christian explained. "Well I dumped Dimitri", I replied, then the train started.

"Well where did you go when you were taken?", I asked, "Well strigoi took me away, They had taken Alexis too, and they had nearly taken all of my blood when Alexis found a way out, we lived together till I told her about the court and about you and then she said that I could go back, so we both came back, and the nurse wanted to cheek me, to make sure I was ok, then I saw you, you thought I was dating Alexis but I am not, where just really good friends, I was going to tell you but you said that you had moved on", Christian explained. "Omg Christian I am so sorry, I hope you can forgive me", I replied. "I can", Christian said, then he kissed me...

I hope you liked this chapter, please review, i wanna et 50 reviews before I update. ! i know I am harsh

:)


End file.
